Wakka227
Wakka227 is a player well known for his presence on Bounty Worlds. He's also known for having saved up over 650 million coins worth of PvP loot and turning it in at once,thumb|300px|right|Wakka227 exchanging over 600 million gp worth of PvP artefacts. which he captured on video. The most expensive item he currently owns is an Elysian Spirit Shield. His entire bank is estimated to be worth at least one billion coins. He possessed the largest known collection of loot from a PvP world of any RuneScape player. Wakka's History in Runescape Wakka began his RuneScape career as most other players do. Soon after creating his account, he met Danger427 banned, now plays as F2p Killer4, who encouraged his enjoyment of PvP play. He became familiar with the wilderness and PKing, but even more so with the Duel Arena. Wakka had earned in excess of 80 million coins in one night through staking, only to shortly afterward end up losing most of it to Donkey Rhape. He kept his defense level at 40 up until around the time that staking was removed from the game, and his attack level was not much higher than 70. Post - Duel Arena Playing After the dramatic revision of the duel arena, Wakka stopped playing for the majority of the summer as his main source of income had been removed from the game. He gradually started playing again, however, and began pursuing his interest in PvP. Secondary Accounts There are several other accounts played by the same person. His most successful account, besides Wakka, was Lulu20444 banned for alleged macroing. Another significant account which he owns is Peanorslap Z3ll2. Lulu20444 After gaining interest in Lulu20444, the owner of the account quickly raised their level in magic to 99, all the while amassing a large amount of wealth. Lulu20444's main focuses were ranged and magic. Lulu was the first account owned by this person that was used extremely extensively in Bounty Hunter and Bounty Worlds. The name derives from the user's habit of using names from the Final Fantasy series. Peanorslap Peanorslap Z3ll2 is a strength pure. The original focus was on high strength, 40 attack, and 30 defense to wear adamant armor. The change in the account's username is a tribute to a player who was able to win a fight against Wakka227, winning one million coins, but according to Wakka it, "...didn't matter because his name made me laugh". It is unknown whether the player who defeated Wakka still has an active account. Skill Accomplishments The first level 99 skill Wakka227 earned was strength, between December 20th 2009 and January 5th of the following year. He managed to level from 94 Cooking on January 28th 2010 at 6:15 PM to 99 on January 30th 2010 at around 1:21 PM, gaining nearly 5 million experience in under 43 hours. Level 99 Magic and Firemaking both came before February 14th, 2010. He gained level 99 in Constitution sometime before April 24th 2010, and 99 Ranged around the same time. Fighting Styles Wakka227 uses a wide range of tactics on Bounty Worlds, which is a large part of how he became so successful. It is frequent for him to kill players who aren't his target, assuming they've either agreed to the fight and are worth the time and effort to kill. There a few exceptions to accepting the fight. His attire ranges from runite armour with a whip he refers to as "welfaring" to armour including armadyl. Frequently used weapons are the abyssal whip, Godsword, and dragon dagger for its special attack. He commonly casts vengeance during fights. He can usually be found in clan chats of other PKers.